Too Bad You're Beautiful
by iTomato
Summary: From start to finish. Two enemies grow into allies, and then some, as they fight for the world. Ten intertwined Zutara drabbles.


**MD**: Brief explanation - a challenge was posted a few months ago on the Zutara community on LJ in which one picks a CD and uses the track list as prompts. I chose _From Autumn To Ashes_, "Too Bad You're Beautiful". This was actually written back in September, but I decided to post it here as well (a few months late).

_disclaimer_: ...does anyone _honestly _think people who write fanfics own what they're writing about?

* * *

**_Royal Crown VS Blue Duchess_**

She had stumbled across him and his uncle at their campsite, gasping with shock. Iroh appeared delighted, while Zuko took on a defensive stance. Their verbal argument quickly exploded into an all out war, and Iroh quickly scuttled away before getting on the receiving end of their sparks.

"You're not getting near Aang," she hissed, freezing water into a thin sheet of ice beneath his feet. He slid, but spun swiftly to regain his balance.

"I already said I wasn't after him!" he barked, focusing a ball of fire at her head. She ducked, but the smell of burnt hair filled her nostrils. Fuming much like her firebending enemies, she thrashed out, slashing him with a water whip. He landed on his back and she leapt, sitting on his chest with a thud and holding a newly formed icicle in his face.

"I'm not so stupid to think you've given up," she warned, wagging the ice dangerously close to his cheek.

"You're not the only one being stalked by a psychotic princess!" he seethed, grabbing her arms, melting the icicle with a breath of hot air, and shoving her off him. She landed on her elbow and grunted in pain. Before she could get to her feet, his foot jabbed at her stomach, keeping her on the ground. Her water skin lay neglected just out of her reach, and thus she was at his mercy. Her breaths came in heavy pants, sucking in every bit of air she could into her crushing lungs, as she clawed at his leg.

"Just kill me already," she glowered, staring him boldly in the eyes.

"No." And his foot was gone.

She was on her feet instantly, snatching her water skin and ready to attack. She frowned, however, upon seeing his arms limply at his side; there was no sign of attack in his posture or face.

"I told you. We're not enemies anymore."

She remained doubtful of his words until the day he and his uncle joined them, determined to bring down Azula and her father once and for all.

**_Cherry Kiss_**

"Haha!" Toph laughed, slapping her knees. "I like this guy. He's funny." She lightly punched Iroh. "You're funny."

"Why, thank you!" he chimed, eating up her praise ravenously.

"I don't see why you guys didn't join us sooner," the blind girl said, falling back on her hands. "Spirits know we needed to lighten the mood up around this place."

"Hey!" Sokka interjected. "Are you insinuating we're all boring?"

"In one word – yes. Although there's this gray area in between where you do amuse me."

"Har, har, har."

Katara giggled, hiding her mouth behind her slender hand. She had to admit, Toph had a point. A rustling to her side alerted her to Zuko's movements, and she watched as he stood and walked into the woods.

"Great. Who offended him now?" Sokka groaned, snatching a piece of fish from the fire before Momo got to it.

"Probably you," Toph remarked, silently noticing the waterbender climb to her feet to follow him. She caused a distraction by sending an unfocused Aang into the air.

_He moves fast_, Katara noted, as she meandered through the trees following his barely detectable path. As she walked on, his trail seemed to vanish, and she soon found herself in the middle of the forest with no sign of Zuko.

"It's not nice to follow people."

She jumped, unscrewing her water skin and pulling out the water. She stopped it in midair when she realized who it was and quickly bended it back into the flask. He smirked at her, crossing his arms.

"You lack stealth."

"Well, so do you. Everyone saw you leave."

"I wasn't hiding it."

Sighing, she fell into silence, re-attaching her water skin onto her back. She sped into step with Zuko, matching his pace even though it required slightly more effort on her part. She was a bit hesitant when he first showed up with an injured Iroh, asking in a desperate, prideful silence for help, and eventually just sticking with their happy group. But days went by, and she grew to accept his alliance and trust him. And maybe, just maybe, there was the smallest hint of something more – but that was for another day.

So she wasn't sure why she grabbed his arm, hoisted herself onto tiptoes, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek – on his scar.

A week later, fire and water collided again, but in a more peaceful manner as his lips captured hers.

**_Chloroform Perfume_**

He didn't know what it was, why it was so easy. She seemed to have this aura emanating about her that released a certain calm. It wasn't always calm; he noticed this often when she lost her temper, usually to Sokka's antics.

But whenever it was just the two of them, the entire atmosphere was lax. He'd been traveling with the Avatar for two or three months now, and every day her uncanny ability to sooth his nerves bewildered him. His uncle had said it had something to do with being a waterbender, but Zuko knew there had to be more to it than that. Especially because of the way Iroh smiled after that particular discussion. He hobbled off, muttering something about _Balance_ and getting a cup of Jasmine tea.

She was sleeping right now, curled against his side. He knew she didn't intend to end up that way; they had been sitting and talking, and her tranquility had caused them both to get drowsy. Sleep had overtaken her first, and when she landed against him, he was startled into awareness.

She looked so innocent when she slept, and Zuko had to wonder who on earth could have had reason to drag her into this bloody war. The corners of her lips were turned into a slight smile, and her features were utterly blissful.

How was this enchanting creature able to stand being in his – a foul, dishonored being – presence?

He knew he should wake her, especially before someone came looking for them, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his serene trance, nor break her inner peace. So he relaxed, slipping his arm around her body and feeling his eyes flutter, blinking rapidly until they shut tight.

_**Mercury Rising**_

"I always knew you were the weak link of our family," Azula cooed, smiling deviously as she bore her twisted eyes into her brother's softened ones. "And here you are, cooperating with the Avatar. The enemy. Oh, Zuzu. Where did we go wrong?"

"You and father are the enemies!" Zuko declared, stepping protectively in front of Katara, as everyone prepared for battle, weapons and fists drawn, ready to fight and bend.

"I have no time for your delusional chivalry," she hissed, the lightening crackling in her palms. "I'm here to destroy the traitors and take the Avatar for the glory of the Fire Nation. And I suppose I can dispose of the silly Water Tribe children and Earth Kingdom brat while I'm at it."

"You won't touch them!" Aang shouted, leaping next to Zuko to defend his friends.

"Oh, how sweet! You all want to die together. That can be arranged _quite_ easily. Mai! Ty Lee!" At her command, the bubbly acrobat and forever bored noblewoman leapt out from somewhere behind the princess, charging forward at their enemies.

Toph slammed a boulder into the air, deflecting the slim knives from colliding with Sokka's forehead. Aang nimbly dodged Ty Lee's flailing arms, refusing to allow the girl to strip away his power. Azula marched headstrong, directly at her brother, with a warped, malicious smile dancing on her lips.

Zuko struck first, a blazing jet stream of fire cascading from his hand. Azula dodged easily, tossing a haughty laugh in his direction. She raised her arm, summoning her infamous blue lightening. Before she could strike, a bubble of water popped above her head and splashed down, sizzling her fire out. The Princess, thoroughly soaked, whirled to face her attacker with a promise of death twinkling in her deadly eyes. Katara stepped backward, but refused to surrender. Azula pointed her fingers, the electricity daring to shoot out and kill.

Katara watched, praying for salvation, as she slashed madly with her water whip. The lightening never came, for the princess's exiled brother soon tackled her to the ground. The Fire siblings engaged in a brawl, viciously clawing at anything they could grab.

She was not going to be of much help to him now – they would duel to the end – so Katara quickly rushed towards Aang, hoping to stop Ty Lee before she snagged away his strength.

**_Capeside Rock_**

He couldn't, wouldn't, cry. He knew others may think him heartless, but how could he possibly shed tears for someone just as heartless as he? And she had done it to herself, after all. He couldn't, wouldn't, feel blame for her death.  
He felt someone touch his arm softly, and his gaze turned on Katara. She stood solemnly next to him; her eyes declared she was with him. She supported him. He wiped away the last of his guilt and looked down to the ashes at his feet. They were over looking a wasteland of Fire Nation grounds, territory they had crossed into recently.

"Is it bad that I have no sorrow?"

"Everyone grieves in their own way."

His eyes snapped back to hers. "But I feel no sorrow."

"You can't feel sorrow for someone you never cared about."

"Doesn't that make me a bad brother?"

She thought, wanting to answer him honestly. Azula was evil; there was no questioning this. She had mercilessly hunted them down, nearly killing them all more than once. She held no remorse for her actions and only continued in her deeds. Her friends, Katara discovered, weren't as supportive as they appeared. But they could hardly go against their princess, now could they?

Turning back to Zuko, she slipped her hand in his. "It makes you human."

There was a breeze; it danced playfully with anything that moved. Zuko watched with hardened eyes as the ashes fluttered about the rock beneath him, soaring into the air and flying off into places unknown across the earth.

Behind them, the crashing of ocean water echoed in his ears. Each splash sent a slight chill up his spine, and he clutched her hand tighter. He almost smirked. "She'd come back from the dead to kill me if her remains ended up in water."

**_Take Her To The Music Store_**

Sozin's comet was approaching rapidly. This fact was ignored for the night, as cheerful music waltzed about the beach and hands clapped in tune with the beat. Iroh was positively thrilled that someone enjoying his music. Aang had to admit, the old man and Toph got along rather well.

"Dance Twinkle Toes!" she ordered, pointing to an open area of dirt. Their camp was located just off the sand at her demand, so she could see the festivities.

"I don't want to!" he whined, but at the slightest twitch of the earth beneath him, he erupted into a silly display of arm and leg movements. Toph's amused giggle escaped into the brisk air, and even Sokka had to laugh at the Avatar's attempts at dancing.

"You too, Sugar Queen!" Toph smirked, her head turning in the girl's direction. She shook her hands in refusal, but the blind girl would not take no as an answer. "Don't _make_ me make you dance."

Smiling, Katara got to her feet and began to twirl around with Aang. She took his small hands in hers, spinning and laughing. Momo jumped on her shoulder and let out a chipper noise, while Appa gave off an equally happy grunt from behind them. Aang giggled cheerfully as he whirled, loving the enjoyment plastered on Katara's face. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Zuko watching them studiously and felt a small pang of guilt. Slowing himself to a stop, he let go of his best friend and smiled. "I think we should make Zuko dance."

"What?" the firebender hissed, snapping his head into the conversation.

Katara hid her laugh, but Toph howled. "That I gotta see! Get to it, Angry Boy!"

"No."

"Come now, my nephew," Iroh said wisely. "Best to use time wisely, hm?"

Everyone knew the message behind his words. Today was one of the last known opportunities for them to have a good time. Tomorrow was burdened with nothing but battles, victory hoped for desperately but not entirely promised.

Toph slid her foot across the dirt under it, and Zuko was on his feet, struggling to regain his balance as he hopped forward. "Fire Nation Prince dancing? This should be highly entertaining," Sokka mused, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"You, too," Toph said, and with a slight foot jab, the Water Tribesman was on his own feet. He grumbled, but knew better than to mess with a determined earthbender. So he decided to beat Zuko to it and raced towards his sister and Aang, grabbing their hands and dancing about with them.

"You should join them as well, Toph," Iroh suggested, smiling.

Grinning, she climbed to her feet and rushed towards her friends, slipping in between Aang and Sokka. Sight wasn't required to be merry. Iroh once again began to play a song, the notes bubbling through the air as their blazing fire crackled.

Aang gave Katara a slight shove, tilting his head towards Zuko, who still stood awkwardly off to the side. He gave her a confident nod, and she went towards him, taking his hands in hers and pulling him towards their circle.

Toph leaned her head towards Aang's ear. "Doesn't it hurt to be so chivalrous, Twinkle Toes?" she muttered, watching as the waterbender desperately fought to get the firebender to spin, or even move his body a _little_ bit.

"Sometimes it hurts more not to be."

**_Switch_**

"It's different from… what I remember."

Aang glanced at Zuko's face carefully, watching as the exiled prince took his first steps into his hometown in over three years. His gold eyes scanned the area, drinking in every detail they could.

"What was it like before?" Katara's voice whispered, her own eyes basking in the bleak surroundings.

"Lively," Zuko replied, hanging his head. "People roamed the streets. But… everything is so empty now. Abandoned."

Aang tilted his staff forward. "The only way to fix things… is to keep going." He turned to race the rest of his rag-tag group. "Everyone… now is your last chance to back out. I'm not going to lie – death is a possibility."

Katara still found it hard to believe that words such as those could be uttered from such an innocent person. She slipped her hand on his shoulder. "We started this together, Aang. We'll finish it the same way."

He smiled at her. "Thank you Katara," he said. "Promise me you won't die, okay?"

"Only if you promise the same."

They shook on it.

Toph's head darted to the left. "I suggest getting off the main road and now. There's a group of solders heading this way, armed and dangerous."

Avoiding getting tangled in hurried legs, they all rushed off into an alleyway, standing still as stone as the soldiers passed by. Zuko unconsciously clutched Katara close to him, and Sokka didn't have the heart to tell the older boy off.

"Nobody," Toph said, once the soldiers were out of sight, "Better pull off stupid stunts, got it?" She directed her hazy eyes at Aang. "Including you, Twinkle Toes. You have this nasty little habit of ignoring your well being at the wrong situations."

Aang giggled weakly, his laughter breaking some of the tension and nervous atmosphere. "I… can't help it, you know?"

Katara slipped her hand into Zuko's, squeezing it tightly. "This is for the world, guys. And for ourselves. We have to make it out, together."

Sokka nodded; the grip on his machete turning his knuckles white. Toph smirked, crossing her arms. Zuko nodded as well, gravely.

Aang turned his gray gaze to the far off Fire Nation Palace. "This time… we make the first move."

**_Reflections_**

His life hadn't always gone according to plan. The first major disappointment was falling off his first penguin sled ride, landing face first in a pile of fresh snow. His sister had giggled furiously at him, and he snagged penguin after penguin until he perfected the art.

He should have known from that point on that his life would be full of mishaps. But despite the bad luck that hovered in a storm cloud above his head, Sokka was proud of his life and the way he lived it. Never before had he felt so alive, even with the sliver of blood escaping his mouth and the gash on his forehead. Battle scars, the first of many. He was a Water Tribe Warrior, and not even hordes of Fire Nation soldiers could bring his moral down.

Her life hadn't always been so perfect. Her childhood was a bore; she was trapped in a house, unable to leave and taste the delicious spice of freedom. From the moment she stepped outdoors and felt the ground beneath her feet, she knew she belonged out here, not trapped where she was sightless.

She learned to see through her earthbending, and the feeling was unlike anything before. She was no longer the helpless little rich girl, depending on her parents for everything and anything. Although she continued to play the demure, obedient child, Toph thrived off her secret life. The best decision of her life had been in joining Aang on his quest. She was _needed_, and she was _depended_ on. She would not let her efforts go to waste and fall at the hands of puny firebenders.

His life was never glorious. He lived in fear from the moment he could think for himself, forever wondering what his devious little sister was plotting. His only solace was his mother, and no one would ever be able to replace her. The heartbreaking moment when she was gone destroyed the last of his innocence.

He would be strong from then on and live the way she would have wanted him to. His vow had gotten him exiled, turning him into a disgrace of his people. But as he traveled around the world, delving deeper into his fugitive status, Zuko learned things. There was still kindness and pacifism; it just took a little digging to find it. He stood now, proudly before his father with no shame lurking, no longer feeling dishonored. He didn't need his father's approval anymore, when he had the trust – and love – of others.

Her life had never been the normal kind. She was born a waterbender, the only female in the south. Once old enough, she began to teach herself, even if she wasn't very good. Her mother was her hero, and she looked up to the older woman's strength and passion. She aspired to be the person her mother had become.

She was temperamental, unlike most of the girls in her tribe. The death of her mother filled her with sorrow, as well as a sudden might. And when she found the Avatar in that iceberg, Katara knew what she had to do. She set out on her own journey, writing its pages day by day as she shuffled along. The world needed to _change,_ and in the process she found herself changing. As she stood defiantly before the Fire Lord, between the two most important people in her life, arms poised and ready, she was sure her mother was looking down and smiling.

His life was never really in his control. From an early age, he'd been trained and whipped into a skilled fighter. The arrows he wore were not just for show. But deep down, he still wanted to be a _kid_, because that was exactly what he was. He knew of his duties, but secretly, sometimes, wished they were gone.

He had run away from everything, a decision he half-regretted. If he had stuck to the monks' plans, he would never have met any of the wonderful people he was proud to call his _family_ today. They had given him the life he always wanted, living in normality during those brief moments of rest and relaxation. Determined eyes glared at the Fire Lord, the last obstacle to face before his life would truly be peaceful. He would not lose everything now, for everyone's sake and not just his own.

_**Short Stories With Tragic Endings**_

"You were always a failure, _Zuko_." The way Ozai spoke his name in such a condescending tone sent chills down everyone's spine. The man was at his wit's end and succumbing to the insanity of imminent defeat.

"No, dear, _father_," Zuko replied, matching the paternal mockery, "You are a failure. You failed our country. Our people." His palms exploded in flames, but the sizzling sparks remained in tact.

Ozai's eyes darted for Katara. "You think the Fire Nation would accept the help of a _Waterbender_?"

"I don't think _anyone_ wants this war to carry on much longer."

The Fire Lord started laughing; a twisted, malevolent echo escaped his throat and bounced around the room. "You think you can stop me because you have the _Avatar_ on your side? Zuko! I have already won!"

With a swift movement, too fast for her eyes, Katara screamed as an inferno mauled at her. She emptied her water skin as two male voices cried in desperation. The fire was out, and she found herself wrapped tightly in Zuko's arms.

"How _dare_ you attack Katara!" Aang declared, taking on a downright infuriating façade. He charged forward, stepping into a one-on-one duel with the Fire Lord.

Their battle grunts reached Katara's ears, and she pushed Zuko away, ignoring the burns bursting her skin. "Help him," she ordered. "Defeat Ozai." She kissed him passionately, quickly, and shoved him further into the battle.

All the elements stormed together; air danced, fire blazed, water surged, earth pounded. Katara stumbled to her feet, snatching her water skin and bending as much water into it as she could. She had to help. She couldn't sit here and do nothing.

"Katara!" Zuko shouted, eyes widening as he ran towards her, sweeping her into his chest and shielding her from another onslaught of fire. He waited to be consumed, but there was nothing. Katara breathed heavily into his shirt, the odor of smoke filling her nose and mouth. Zuko turned his head, and his jaw fell as he gazed at the scene before him.

Aang was on fire, but he still attacked. Getting into a close proximity with Ozai, the flames spread, eating away at the Fire Lord. Katara screamed, willing Aang to flee as she tore herself from Zuko's arms and made a mad dash for her best friend. It was obvious he had leapt in front of the two of them, allowing the fire to encircle his body rather than theirs'.

"Aang!" she cried, fighting against her own pain to reach him. Her legs threatened to collapse beneath her, but she would not let them fall. With all of the water she had left, she engulfed him and pleaded for his life.

Behind her, Zuko was engaged in one final battle with his father, but she paid them no heed. Pulling Aang into her grasp, she gaped at the burns declared so vividly on his body. "Aang," she whispered, shaking his shoulders gently. "Come on, Aang."

His eyes fluttered open halfway, and he smiled warmly at her. "Hey Katara…"

"You idiot!" she barked, and her insult's meaning was understood.

"I'm the Avatar…" he mumbled. "I need to protect people… And you and Zuko… it's only the beginning…"

Tears gushed down her face as she clutched his fading form, oblivious to the final blow Zuko dealt the Fire Lord.

"You promised… You _promised_…"

**_Eulogy For An Angel_**

The war had been over for a year, but the anniversary was also a day of mourning. People from all nations garbed themselves in their color of sorrow, going forth with all rituals designed for the somber occasion.

The Fire Lord stood before a stone monument, dressed in white and clutching the hand of his future Fire Lady. She was wearing blue, a choice he questioned earlier in the day. Her reply had been simple: "My people choose to remember the life, not mourn the death."

The silence between them was welcome; neither had words good enough, special enough, to utter against the cold, hard stone. Katara fell to her knees, placing her small hands flat against the rock, touching her forehead to the slab. She murmured a prayer, incomprehensible to Zuko's ears. Soft footsteps echoed behind him, but he didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"Sorry I'm late…" came her muffled apology, as the blind earthbender came to stand next to the Fire Lord. Within moments, another person arrived on the scene, not speaking one word. He fell into sync with his sister, placing his hands and forehead on the stone as she did.

Katara finished first, and she stood, sending a warm smile at Toph. Upon remembering she would not see it, she grabbed the younger girl's hand and gave it a squeeze. Toph nodded, knowing the purpose behind the action.

Sokka ended his own mini ceremony and walked to stand with the others. Melancholic eyes poured into the stone, wishing things had ended differently.

Stealing a glance at Toph, Katara stifled a gasp. Silent tears were running down her cheeks, but the girl didn't seem to notice, or she didn't care if anyone else noticed. Katara gave the earthbender's hand another tight squeeze, before pulling Toph's body against her own. They took soundless solace in the other's embrace, both now freely allowing themselves to cry.

"Far too young, far too soon," Zuko whispered, turning his head downward and closing his eyes. He grabbed Katara's hand, clutching it tensely as his fingers shook. She pulled him closer, trying to offer him comfort as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Sokka put a strong hand gently on Toph's shoulder. She gazed at the memorial, vividly recalling his sacrifice for the world – as well as for her and her love.

The four stood before their private shrine, knowing the most important fifth member of their crew was with them, now and forever in spirit.

And she knew her first son would be named Aang.

**END**

* * *

**MD: **Um, I cheated. The last two tracks were switched around. "Short Stories With Tragic Endings" is actually the last track on the CD, but I thought it fit better with them switched.  
Any thoughts are appreciated. :D 


End file.
